El despertar de la realidad
by Maria twilighter
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Edward se despierta un dia y crepusculo es todo un sueño de él? ¿Bella existe o forma parte de su imaginacion? One shot


Este otro one shot escrito por mi que se me ocurrio de repente :) ¿Qué pasaría si Edward se despierta y todo crepusculo es un sueño de él? Me diverti mucho escribiendolo jaja :D espero que os guste

**El despertar de la realidad**

Edward POV

"Vosotras sois la razón de mi existencia, si algún día yo os perdiera no se qué sería de mi alma, si es que tengo una" Le dije a mi esposa y a mi hija mientras ellas sonreían ampliamente y me veían tocar el piano.

-¡Edward Anthony Masen despierta de una vez!- Escuché un grito de alguien conocido desde cerca de mi oído. Intente leer su mente pero estaba bloqueada y no era la voz de Bella...un momento...yo nunca dormía ¡No podía dormir! -Vas a llegar tarde al instituto ¡Venga, levántate!

-¿Qué...?- Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi a...mi madre. Mi madre Elizabeth estaba justo delante de mi cama con los brazos cruzados y una cara de pocos amigos -¿Mamá? Pero cómo es posible... ¿Dónde está mi esposa?

-Edward deja de decir tonterías y muévete de una vez o llegaras tarde al instituto.

-Pero...papá y tú...estabais muertos.

-¡El que estará muerto eres tu como no te levantes!- Gruñó y esta vez me levanté sin rechistar -Tu desayuno está en la mesa, apresúrate y vete ¡Rápido!

Pero en vez de eso fui por toda la casa buscando a mi hija y a mi mujer ¿Dónde estaban y que estaba pasando? ¿Se las habría llevado Jacob? ¡Mataría a ese chucho cuando lo viera! Mi madre me observó perpleja y con cierta preocupación hasta que por fin me dejo solo. Pero solo se fue para llamar a otra persona que no esperaba ver.

-Edward ¿Tu...tomas drogas?- Me preguntó... ¿Mi padre? -Dime la verdad, estoy seriamente preocupado. Y tu madre también.

-¡Claro que no! Estoy buscando a mi hija y a mi mujer ¿Cómo es que no puedo leeros la mente? ¡Soy un vampiro! Y vosotros...la gripe española os mató.

-Llamaré al psicólogo ahora mismo- Dijo mi madre con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas -Hijo, no tienes porque ir a la escuela, tranquilo. Estate aquí...buscando a tu esposa o a quien quieras.

-Sí, llama también a la policía, vamos a registrar su cuarto.

Intenté leer sus mentes para cerciorarme de que hablaban en serio pero algo me lo impedía ¡Maldita sea! Entonces probé a intentar hipnotizarlos con mi mirada, pero eso tampoco sirvió. Había una cosa que si debía salirme bien, pero cuando me acerqué a la ventana para saltar por ella mi padre se puso a gritar histérico y a sujetarme para que no lo hiciera. Mi madre se puso a llorar.

-¡No, hijo tienes mucha vida por delante!- Grito mi madre con sus mejillas ya llenas de lágrimas -Edward amor, nuestro hijo se ha vuelto loco.

-¡Déjame! ¡Debo matar a ese chucho de Jacob!

-¡Elizabeth ve de una maldita vez a llamar al psiquiátrico!

-¡NO!- Grité dándome cuenta de que con mis actos solo empeoraba las cosas -Yo...solo era una broma, voy a la escuela.

Me liberé del agarre de mi padre y pasé al lado de mi confundida madre.

Regresé a mi cuarto y me miré a los ojos, temeroso de que no tuvieran su característico color dorado. Mis ojos eran verdes.

-¡NO!- Me eché boca abajo sobre la cama y toqué mi corazón, que por alguna razón estaba latiendo. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que ni siquiera sentía la sed quemar mi garganta ¡Pero toda mi vida no podía haber sido un sueño! ¡Era imposible que todo lo que había pasado con mi Bella fuera una falsa ilusión!

Salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras para llegar a la puerta principal y irme. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba el instituto pero solo tenía que encontrar alguna forma de volver a mi vida anterior como vampiro.

No poder ir a velocidad vampírica era frustrante ¿Cómo podían soportar los humanos ir tan extremadamente lentos? Afortunadamente encontré el instituto dos calles a la derecha de mi casa ¿Pero en qué ciudad estaba viviendo? Mire carteles en un escaparate que anunciaban coches y conciertos y veía en letras negritas "Canadá".

Subí las escaleras por las que entrar al instituto intentando que nadie me viera ni me saludara porque no tendría ni idea de si conocía a alguien ahí.

-¡Eh tío!- Gritó una voz conocida a mi espalda -¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Emmett!- Chillé y fui a abrazarlo, pero él se apartó con una mueca en el rostro.

-No sé qué mosca te ha picado pero no eres mi tipo, lo siento Edward- Rió.

-¿Emmett donde está Bella? ¿Y mi hija? Ahora somos humanos y no vampiros, no entiendo porque pero...ellas deben estar por algún lugar de por aquí.

-¿Te refieres a...Bella Swan?- Preguntó pero rápidamente una sonrisa extraña iluminó su rostro -Claro que se dónde está tu esposa y tu hija vampiras. En el aula 6 de latín.

Asentí agradecido y fui corriendo a buscar el aula 6 de latín. Emmett me siguió por detrás, y pude sentir que se reía por lo bajo.

Tardé varios minutos en encontrar el aula, y cuando por fin lo hice y abrí la puerta bruscamente la clase ya estaba empezada. El profesor me fulminó con la mirada pero yo solo pude ver los rostros de los asombrados alumnos buscando a mi Bella y a mi hija.

-¡Bella!- Grité cuando la vi leyendo algo sentada en la última fila. Ella levantó la vista y me miró confundida y rápidamente enrojecida -¡Bella mi amor, pensé que te había perdido! ¿Dónde está nuestra hija? -Su sonrojo aumentó de intensidad y se mordió el labio indicándome que estaba nerviosa.

Mientras buscaba a mi hija por la habitación escuché una risa siniestra de Emmett y supe que lo de decirme que Bella estaba aquí fue por gastarme una broma. Pero al menos había encontrado a la razón de mi existencia.

Entonces vi a Jacob en la otra parte de la habitación y fui rápidamente a por él.

-¡Señor Masen lárguese inmediatamente de aquí! - Exclamó el profesor cuando me dirigí directamente, y muy enfurecido, hacia Jacob.

-¡Tú, Chucho!- Le grité y cuando llegué a su lado le levanté de la solapa de su camiseta -¿Dónde tienes a mi hija?

-¿Qué...? ¡Edward que te pasa! Tú no tienes ninguna hija...- Le solté rápidamente tirándolo al suelo.

-Como les hayas hecho algo te mataré-Le amenacé sin ningún reparo.

-¡SEÑOR MASEN LE DIGO QUE SE RETIRE INMEDIATAMENTE SI NO QUIERE EMPEORAR EL CASTIGO!

-No me iré sin mi esposa.

Miré otra vez a donde estaba Bella y me di cuenta que a su lado estaba Alice, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, que intentaba levantarla pero ella no quería.

Escuché murmullos desde todas las partes del aula, pero no les presté atención y me acerqué a donde estaba mi Bella. Me arrodillé para estar a su altura, tomé su rostro entre mis manos e inhalé su aroma, lo bueno era que ya no ardía en mi garganta. Ella me miró a los ojos un segundo y escuché el latir acelerado de su corazón antes de besarla apasionadamente y demostrándole todo lo que la amaba.

Me sorprendió que al principio la notaba rehacía a corresponderme, pero después se dejó llevar y pasó sus manos por mi nuca para pegarme más a ella. Me separé un poco para respirar y después volví a besarla de nuevo con más calma.

-¡Eh, si vais a buscar a vuestra hija mejor que lo hagáis en privado!- Dijo Emmett volviendo a reír sin parar.

-¡SEÑOR MASEN NO LO REPITO MÁS! QUEDARÁ EXPULSADO DE ESTE CENTRO Y LLEVARÁ CON USTED A LA SEÑORITA SWAN!

Cogí de la mano a Bella y esta vez se levantó gustosa.

-Suerte- Le susurró Alice.

Salimos de la clase triunfalmente y sin hacer caso a los gritos escandalizados del profesor.

Salimos de la escuela sigilosamente y Bella me guió hasta un parque, solitario y con varios columpios, que había cerca de allí. Nos sentemos en un banco y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Y así el león se enamoró de la oveja...- Murmuré diciendo las mismas palabras con las que le declaré mi amor una vez.

-Diría lo mismo pero la oveja lleva enamorada del león bastante tiempo -Admitió -Ha sido tan romántico lo que has hecho hoy, nunca pensé que podrías corresponderme- Se rió sin humor.

-Claro que...- iba a decir "que soy tuyo desde siempre" pero preferí cambiar mis palabras, ya que había sido por ese extraño sueño que ahora no podía vivir sin ella -Yo te amo, nunca lo olvides.

-Oye... ¿A qué te has referido con...nuestra hija?

Decidí contarle mi extraño sueño muy resumidamente, y me reí de sus expresiones ante las cosas extrañas que le iba contando. Se quedó sorprendida cuando le conté que Jacob se imprimaba de nuestra hija.

-Ese chucho nunca tocará a nuestra hija- Dijo con una risa -¿Y cómo dices que se llamaba la niña?

-Renesmee, era un nombre inventado por ti.

Volvió a besarme y yo la correspondí con gusto.

-No quiero tener hijos a los 17...asique mejor esperamos un par de años- Me dijo divertida -¿En serio Alice era vidente? Que coincidencia, ella siempre suele adivinarlo todo. Y está enamorada de Jasper en secreto ¡Ni se te ocurra decirle ni una palabra de esto a nadie!

-Me parece buena idea lo de esperar para tener hijos. Sí, que coincidencia lo de Alice. Podríamos ayudarla a conseguir a Jasper.

-Es cierto, harían una pareja muy peculiar, pero bonita.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, hasta que ella decidió romper el silencio.

-Mis padres me van a matar cuando se enteren de que me he escapado del instituto.

-Al menos no te quieren llevar a un manicomio- Me miró con el ceño fruncido -Casi me tiro por la ventana creyendo que era un vampiro, en presencia de mis padres.

Soltó una carcajada y yo también me reí con ella al ver lo absurdo de la situación que había pasado.

-Nunca pensé que le tendría que agradecer a un sueño el estar ahora aquí contigo.

-Ha sido un bonito sueño que nunca olvidaré-Dije con voz solemne -Pero ahora podemos crear nuestra historia, una real en la que vivamos felices...y en un futuro con nuestra hija.

-Por siempre y para siempre -Concluyó justo antes de volver a unir nuestros labios.

FIN


End file.
